


there's only eternity with you

by somcthingwitty



Series: i begged for mercy (and you gave it) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Desperate!Kara Danvers, Devastated!Kara Danvers, F/F, Heavy Angst, OTHERWISE IT WON'T MAKE SENSE, PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE READING THIS ONE, THANK YOU! ♥, maybe? - Freeform, post-reveal, trigger warning: gun pointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somcthingwitty/pseuds/somcthingwitty
Summary: "I missed you.”“You did?”“Of course. I feel like I’ve been sleeping for a long time.”“You have. I’m glad you’re finally awake.”orKara spends much-deserved time with Lena when she finally awakes, deals with her nightmares, but Lena's there for her. Always.





	there's only eternity with you

**Author's Note:**

> Shucks! Did you see the trailer? That was crazy and I'm so ready for the angst! 
> 
> Anyway, here's the second part. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first part. Thank you so much to those who left comments. ♥ I appreciate you all so much.

**IMPORTANT: READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE PROCEEDING FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE.**

_"I missed you.”_

_“You did?”_

_“Of course. I feel like I’ve been sleeping for a long time.”_

_“ You have. I’m glad you’re finally awake.”_

* * *

Kara had never felt this kind of happiness before — like she could just float and flip and roll without a care in the world.

She’d never felt this kind of peace before. This sense of lightness was not so similar to that of when she’s flying. Kara would dare say it almost felt like she didn’t have _anything_ inside her chest — like she’s not made of steel.

That’s how _light_ she felt.

She never knew there could be happiness in something as simple as giving someone a cup of coffee in bed, but she did now — at this moment — as Lena slowly opened her eyes and found Kara in front of the morning light.

A sleepy smile adorned Lena’s face, and Kara couldn’t find it in herself to shake her again. Let her wake up by herself, she thought. Let her welcome the warmth of the day on her own. Let Kara see that Lena was _there_ , by her side on the bed, waking up because she’s alive; because she deserves to see the beauty of Earth as the sun shone upon it. Let Kara witness all of these because it was something Kara hadn’t witnessed just yet, and right then? She felt like she’d been robbed of something so precious.

But it didn’t matter.

What mattered was Lena’s here now, with her.

She’s back.

Her best friend was back, and Kara had earned herself a new chance to let Lena feel so loved because she _was_ loved; another chance to be completely honest with her; another chance to let Lena know how she felt for her.

Another chance to make things right.

“Thank you for the coffee, darling,” Lena said as she sat up slowly.

Kara watched the blanket slip down to her waist, adoration blooming in her chest at how soft and comfortable Lena looked in her bed; how comfortable she looked with Kara — so different from the last time they’d encountered each other.

Kara watched with all affections she could conjure as Lena did something as simple as sipping her coffee — but then something went wrong.

Something flickered behind Lena’s eyes, a spark burst out of her mouth, and Kara blinked as her fingers loosened around the cup, sending it straight down to the once impeccably, white blanket — staining its purity; staining the fantasy that was playing in front of Kara.

The heroine watched as Lena’s eyes dimmed and her body dropped back on the bed like a lifeless doll.

She sighed shakily.

“Lena…”

* * *

__  
_ _

_“You need to let her go, Kara,” Alex’s voice echoed in her head, so full of agony — begging her — but Kara ignored her._

_She wasn’t there._

_Alex was at the DEO right at that moment, doing what she was supposed to be doing — directing the agency, keeping aliens off her back because it was her day off, or week off, Kara wasn’t sure. She wasn’t supposed to be begging Kara to stop doing what she was supposed to be doing, so she ignored her._

_She focused on making improvements on the biocomponents she’d planted inside the vessel. She’d been careless — too excited to see things come to life, but not now. Not anymore. She’d make sure that everything was perfect before booting the vessel up again._

_She wouldn’t fail again this time._

* * *

“Lena?”

Green eyes fluttered open and instantly softened at the sight of Kara, a quick response that immediately brought a sense of relief in the heroine.

“Hey,” she said again, softly to not surprise Lena. “How do you feel?”

Lena frowned as she pressed her fingers against her temples, massaging them with a shaky sigh. “Like I just got hit by a bus. What happened? I remember blacking out and then…” she clenched her jaw as if trying to remember more. “…nothing.”

Kara pursed her lips, swallowing as she considered what to tell Lena. She could be honest. She could tell Lena that wasn’t exactly what she used to be anymore — that the only human thing that remained in her was her memories from when she was alive, whilst the rest were just… temporary things to keep her there with Kara. Kara could tell her that. Kara swore to be honest with Lena.

She looked at Lena and took in the question in her eyes.

“Must be the coffee,” she said, smiling reluctantly. “Want to go to the park? It’s a good day outside.”

* * *

__  
_ _

_“How could you fail so horribly at this? It’s a simple mission! Get her out of that goddamn place and destroy the fucking alien!”_

_“I tried, okay! I tried. I tried, I swear, I really tried, but she was stuck. I tried but it was too heavy. She wasn’t cooperating, so getting her out of it got harder. I’m so sorry, please. Please, don’t hurt me.”_

* * *

“I can’t wait to get back to work.”

Kara looked up from the pavement and blinked at Lena, eyebrows furrowing. “Why?”

“Well,” Lena shrugged as she clasped her hands behind her back. “I do miss working. I know you said I was sick, but… even before we met, I never stayed off of work for so long, you know? When I get sick, I indulge Jess and take a day off, but I always return the day after. I never stay away for too long. There’s just… so many things that need to be done at L-Corp. I can’t just let it operate without me.”

Kara averted her eyes and focused on the trees they’re passing by, jaws clenching as she curled her fingers into fists.

“Speaking of,” Lena turned to Kara. “Who’s been operating L-Corp in my absence?”

The heroine’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “I—” Looking away from the growing suspicion on Lena’s face, Kara shook her head and collected herself. “Jess has been doing a good job at keeping it afloat, so don’t worry.”

Lena hummed quietly. “I still want to visit soon.”

“Tomorrow,” Kara nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

“I didn’t know you played the piano.”

Lena turned to her with an arched eyebrow. “Of course, you did,” Lena scoffed. “Lillian Luthor wanted the perfect daughter. Of course, she put me up for piano lessons.”

“Well,” Kara smiled as she sat beside Lena. “You play beautifully. Can you play something else?”

“Of course,” Lena nodded as she daintily placed her fingers on the ivory keys. “What do you want me to play?”

“Anything.”

There was a brief pause before Mozart’s Sonata No. 17 filled the room with its first movement.

* * *

“I always knew you had a talent in writing, but this is quite surprising,” Lena sighed as she sat in front of the canvas Kara had just handed to her. “This is beautiful.”

Kara blushed as she scratched the back of her head. “I— Well, it’s a hobby. I’ve always been interested in art, but never got around doing it very often.”

Lena smiled tenderly at Kara, placing the canvas back on the easel. “I think you should paint more. I can’t believe that not a lot of people are seeing this talent, Kara. That’s almost illegal.”

Kara laughed as she gathered Lena in her arms in a grateful embrace. “I’ll try.”

They were interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Slowly, Kara let Lena go and told her to stay where she was.

Using her X-Ray vision, Kara settled a little when she recognized the person standing outside as Elias.

She opened the door for him and smiled inquisitively. “Elias,” she said, making sure to keep the door open just enough to show her and not Lena. “What are you doing here?”

“Listen, Kara,” Elias began frantically. “You need to listen to me. Something is happening out there. I— We, uh, we need your help. Please, come with me”

Elias held out a hand while Kara just stared at it in confusion. Kara had so many questions, but it probably was the instinct to protect and serve in her that pushed her to slowly put her hand on Elias’.

“Kara?”

Kara gasped and withdrew her hand, missing the frown on Elias’ face.

“Who’s there?”

“Oh, uh,” Kara turned to Elias and pushed him back into the wall opposite to her apartment door. “No one!”

Lena frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Definitely,” Kara nodded firmly as she placed her hands on her shoulders. “Come on. Let me show you more of my paintings.”

* * *

Kara tossed and turned in her sleep that night.

Beside her, Lena was in a deep slumber, blissfully unaware of the turmoil that was going on in Kara’s mind.

__  
_ _

_“How dare you.”_

_It wasn’t a question. To Kara, it was an accusation. It was a dare, to be honest behind her choice to be dishonest towards the person who’d done nothing but love her unconditionally. It was a dare to ****lie** ** to her face, right there, when the truth was finally out in the open. _

_It was a dare — a dare that Kara didn't dare to execute._

_She reached out to the brunette hesitantly, slowly. “Lena, I—”_

_“No!” Lena screamed, backing away from Kara as her face scrunched in a mixture of rage and hurt. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I always thought it suspicious that someone was so willing — ****so desperate** ** — to be my friend. No wonder… No ****fucking** ** wonder. You just wanted me wrapped around your fingers, didn’t you?” _

_“Lena, that’s not tr—”_

_“You just wanted me close to make sure that there won’t be another ****Luthor** ** like Lex!” _

_Kara abandoned all consideration for personal space and launched herself into Lena’s. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her tightly as she sobbed into the curve of her shoulder, shaking her head vigorously._

_“That’s not true,” Kara cried, trembling in her efforts to stable herself. “That’s not true. I befriended you for who you are. I befriended you because you made me feel like I belong, okay? You made me feel ****human** ** , Lena. None of what you said was true.” Kara tightened her embrace when she felt Lena’s hands pushing against her stomach. “No! Please, no. I promise I’ll be better, Lena. Please—” _

_“K-Kara…” Lena choked as she tried to push Kara again. “You’re hurting me!”_

_In Kara’s desperation, she’d forgotten just how strong she was under the Earth’s sun. She quickly loosened her arms around Lena, making no effort to put distance between her and Lena, but it was all that the latter needed to successfully push her away._

_“I’m so sorry…” Kara muttered, hands still held out, as if trying to tell Lena to stay where she was. “Please, Lena…”_

_Lena coughed whilst pressing a hand against her chest and shook her head._

_“No, Kara,” she said firmly. “I would have understood if all you did was hide your identity to me. I know how important it is to keep your identity a secret — to keep your family and friends safe.”_

_And for a second there, Kara thought there was hope; a sliver of light in the otherwise dark tunnel she was currently stuck in, but—_

_“What I don’t understand is how you could tell me that I’m not my family, that I’m different from Lex, from Lillian, that I am a beautiful and brave soul…” she quivered as she inhaled through her nose, trying to keep her composure. “…and then, slap the Luthor name on my face when all I asked was honesty from you. I really don’t understand how Kara Danvers could have extremely different views from that of Supergirl’s.”_

_Lena swallowed thickly and straightened up, tears now dried into faint streaks down her face._

_“I don’t understand how Kara Danvers and Supergirl are just one person.”_

_“Lena…”_

_“I don’t ever want to see you again, Supergirl.” Lena turned to leave._

_“No, Lena, please—” But Kara’s feet were stuck. She couldn’t find the courage to chase after Lena, to beg for another chance, to let her explain everything, to ** **apologize****._

_And yet, all she could do was watch her go; watch her walk away from her; farther away from her._

_She was almost out of the L-Corp’s entrance when an explosion went off in front of Kara. She swore she felt her heart stop when all she could see was debris falling in front of her when all she could hear was the groaning of the building all around her —_

_And then that one sound — a lone sound in front of that screamed for help._

_Lena._

_It was Lena._

_I t was Lena, screaming for help, but Kara was a second too late. Right before she was about to lunge towards her, a huge boulder separated her from Lena, blocking her from her sight._

* * *

Kara awoke with a start, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

It was just a bad dream.

A terrifying dream — a memory she never wanted to remember, yet was still playing obnoxiously at the back of her eyelids even as Kara quickly detached from her nightmare.

Still breathing heavily, she slowly turned to her side and checked on Lena, who had thankfully slept through all the commotion beside her. A sense of relief blanketed Kara’s chest as she slowly slipped back under the blanket she’s sharing with Lena.

Lena was here.

Lena was alive.

She was sleeping next to Kara. Her chest was slowly moving up and down — a sure sign that she was breathing.

__  
_ _

_That her biocomponents were functioning just fine._

Slowly, as if she was scared that Lena would disappear with one wrong move, Kara placed her arm across Lena’s stomach.

She sighed when the brunette stirred and opened her eyes to look at Kara.

“Kara?” Lena whispered, voice rough from sleep. “Why are you awake?”

Kara felt like her chest was bursting with so much love and fear at that moment, that she wasn’t able to stop her mouth from moving when it decided to voice out her thoughts.

“I love you.”

Lena paused and blinked at her, eyes clearing up after hearing Kara’s confession.

“What did you say?”

“I love you,” Kara repeated, voice firm and earnest. “I love you so much, Lena.”

Lena was quiet for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly, and for a moment there, Kara was afraid that something had gone wrong.

That something wasn’t included.

But then.

Lena smiled tenderly at her and caressed her cheek with her fingers as she leaned in to place a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“Silly girl,” she chuckled quietly. “I have no idea how you didn’t realize just how deeply in love I am with you.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked, gradually grinning this time.

“Are you doubting me?” Lena asked, eyebrows arched.

Kara shook her head as she pulled Lena into her arms again. “Never.”

* * *

**SEVEN DAYS AGO**

_“Any developments?”_

_“We’re still trying to find her,” J’onn replied gravely. “There’s only so much that Elias could do right now.”_

_Alex turned to the unconscious man laid on the bed right next to her, lips pressing tightly as she took in the pale lips and quivering eyebrows._

_“What’s happening?”_

_“I think he’s found her.” Brainy quipped next to them, and all they immediately gathered in front of the screen._

_“There!” Brainy pointed at the familiar woman sat in front of a bar. “That’s Kara!”_

_Alex breathed out shakily as she took in her sister’s face for the first time in a long time. “Oh, God,” She clasped her hands together and put them over her face. “Kara, please…”_

_—_

_  
_

_  
_

_“We have to be careful, though,” Elias said, still shaking under the watchful eyes of Agent Danvers. “The White Mercy works similarly like its cousin… but it also doesn’t.”_

_Alex crossed her arms over her chest._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Elias pursed his lips. “I mean that— to be able to convince someone to ****wake up** ** , you have to be subtle. You have to… give in to their wishes and make them realize how the reality they’re seeing is too good to be true. It’s the only way to put doubt in their minds — to be able to pull them out of the White Mercy. Unlike the Black Mercy, White Mercy’s do not attach themselves on unwilling individuals. They only stick to those who actually want them there.” _

_Alex felt her heart shatter at the implication. Kara had wanted the White Mercy to infect her._

_Shaking her head, she exhaled and focused back on Elias. “You can make that work?”_

_Elias nodded slowly. “I’ll try.”_

_Alex arched an eyebrow._

_“I will!” Elias sighed. “I did bring the White Mercy here with me after all.”_

_—_

_“Understood.”_

_Elias placed his fingers around the bottle of wine and focused all his energy into gathering as many memories of Lena Luthor as he could. As the process of transferring the memories into the projector began, Kara placed a hand on Elias’ arm and held it in a vice grip._

_Elias winced, focus interrupted. “What?”_

_“Do not include the part where she killed Lex.”_

_Elias frowned. “What?”_

_“Just… stop before there. Please.”_

_Elias blinked slowly, still confused, but nodded, anyway. “How do I know?”_

_“She met Lex with her mother. Around that time, I would say.”_

_—_

_“You need to let her go,” Alex whispered desperately into Kara’s ear, hand shakily caressing her blonde hair. “Please, Kara.”_

_But nothing changed. No movements. No changes in her breathing._

_Nothing._

_“He’s waking up.”_

_Alex turned to the man slowly gaining his consciousness and marched towards him, grabbing him by the collar._

_“How could you fail so horribly at this?” She withdrew her gun from its holster and pointed it at the frightened man. “It’s a simple mission! Get her out of that goddamn place and destroy the fucking alien!”_

_“I tried, okay! I tried. I tried, I swear, I really tried, but she was stuck. I tried but it was too heavy. She wasn’t cooperating, so getting her out of it got harder. I’m so sorry, please. Please, don’t hurt me.”_

_“Agent Danvers, drop your weapon!” J’onn exclaimed beside her, and only placed a huge hand on top of her gun when she visibly relaxed and slackened into J’onn’s chest._

_Elias fell to his feet, still shaking, as he wrapped his arms around his legs._

_“ I’m so sorry…” Alex whispered as tears began trickling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry… I just want Kara back, please.”_

* * *

As she reveled in the feeling of Lena’s softness in her arms, Kara knew she never wanted to break away from this again.

This was her reality.

Losing Lena was all just a scary and bad nightmare. She’s awake now. She’s here, in the present, with Lena by her side, and she never wanted to fall asleep again.

She’d stay awake for eternity if she had to.

__

**Author's Note:**

> What are our thoughts? Watch out for Part 3!
> 
> As always, Planet X731, Elias, and the White Mercy are all made up by me.
> 
> Tumblr: @somcthingwitty


End file.
